Raising machines are equipped with worker rollers of two alternate types on the periphery of a revolving drum: the so-called "pile" workers and so-called "counter-pile" workers. Each of these workers consists of a roller whose rotation is controlled by the machine and which is covered with a clothing whose teeth are directed in the direction of advance of the fabric (pile) or in the direction opposite the advance of the fabric (counter-pile). In conventional raising machines, there are as many pile workers as counter-pile workers.
The role of the pile workers is to render parallel on the surface the fibers raised by the counter-pile workers; to that end, their speed of rotation is slightly less than that of the counter-pile workers, which effects the desired combing but also a scraping tending to remove the fibers already raised and to entrain the fabric towards the rear of the machine, which causes numerous well-known accidents of tear and marking of the fabrics on leaving the workers.
The operation of the raising machines has already been improved by French Pat. No. 76 01083, by reducing the number of pile workers with respect to the counter-pile workers.
Furthermore, French Pat. No. 85 03741 provides a brushing machine of which each pile or counter-pile worker is constituted by an assembly of small rollers (mini T) covered with respective pile or counter-pile clothings.
However, in neither of these machines is the problem connected with the detrimental action of the pile rollers, in complement of their normal function of rendering the fibers parallel, perfectly solved.